Presente del Subjuntivo
by pekebella
Summary: Lovino just wants to clear some doubts, but if your teacher is a sexy spaniard you may have to change the plan. RomaSpain, College AU, yaoi, NSFW, first attempt at lemonish fic


_A/N: Hiii~ I wanted see some leading Lovino, and I have a fetish for College AU's and V- neck shirts, so uggh this happened. I'm not an English speaker so beware of my grammatical mistakes._

_Warning: yaoi, not exactly smut as you'll see but definitely NSFW._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I wouln't be posting this here._

_Enjoy!_

**Presente del Subjuntivo**

Lovino was not one fond of teachers, or professors, or whatever they were. He completely despised them; they made his life even more fucked up than it already was. When those fuckers recognized him as Feliciano's brother and tried to approach him in a friendly manner he hissed and made them crawl back to the hellhole that was their office. If looks could kill they'd all be six feet under. But if your teacher is a sexy Spaniard, you may have to change the plan.

The first time Lovino walked in Spanish Literature he'd been expecting a fat ass bald old man to bit his head off for arriving late. Instead of that, he found the class teacher free and made to sit on the back, with the intention of just sitting there having a nap when the door opened again.

A brown mop of hair came rushing in. Lovino thought it was just another stupid classmate to don't give a shit about when suddenly the young man introduced himself as Sr. Carriedo.

The Italian had never been as attentive in class as he was that day.

Lovino really tried to hate him, to treat him like all the other stupid bastards in this damn college, but it just wasn't possible. He complained about the occasional assignments and essays but when all came back to Antonio he shrugged it off, telling himself he was just a poor bastard, too innocent for his own good. How could someone hate that sweet smile that graced those tight lips or the emerald eyes that shone with no malice, he would never understand.

Antonio was always in his mind, even in those not so innocent and definitely private moments. It had been really awkward when while doing some random guy Lovino cried out when he came, because said guy's name hadn't begun with An-.

Really awkward and hard to explain.

The day Antonio waltzed in class with shiny red pants hugging his glorious ass and looked at him over the rim of black reading glasses Lovino's façade crumbled down.

All the bitches in class kept drooling over their teacher, but Lovino knew better. Don't think he hadn't noticed that lingering glance at his ass when he left, or those burning eyes staring at him during an exam. So the Italian pushed all the denying thoughts to the back of his head and replaced them with something much more interesting.

Lovino stayed in class one afternoon after everybody had already left, and made sure there weren't any more lessons in his class after Spanish Literature.

He helped Antonio organize his papers and pilled his books for him, so now they had time to talk. Antonio sitting on his desk and Lovino leaning over the first row of seats.

"I remember when I first told my friend Gilbert I wanted to be a teacher in college. He called me an idiot and said he didn't understand why would I like to teach a bunch of annoying kids. I think he doesn't remember he was one of those annoying kids just a while ago." Said the Spaniard, more talking to himself than to his companion.

"What a nice friend you have." As anyone can see, Lovino was fluent in Sarcasm.

"There was this on time when Francis tried to take me out of my pants at a party, it was so embarrassing!" Exclaimed Antonio, recalling those moments internally.

Lovino's attention came back full force. There was his chance.

"Well, I can't blame him for checking out a hot man." Said Lovino in a pleasant but firm tone.

A deep blush made appearance on Antonio's cheeks and suddenly the floor looked nice to stare at.

"T-thanks..?" He mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck.

Antonio's eyes dared to scan the Italian young man. He was wearing a sinfully tight pair of gray worn skinnies that showed light muscles under that creamy skin. A lycra v-neck shirt hugged his torso marking oh so lightly his pectorals. To put the cherry on top of the cake a simple silver cross hanged from a chain around his neck. _He looks so handsome._

The Spanish man was woken up from his daydreaming by a question spoken by the Italian.

"Could you solve some doubts I have about some Spanish verbs?" Asked curiously Lovino.

"Ehh yeah, I mean, sure! I'm your teacher after all." Antonio was glad to have the topic away from dangerous territory.

"What does 'chupar' mean?"

Not such luck.

"Well, I believe it means to suck or lick." Answered awkwardly the teacher.

"Hmm, I think it's a very nice verb. But I still don't exactly know how to articulate a question in Spanish. Do you think you could tell me the syntax?" As he said this, Lovino began walking slowly to the podium were Antonio was, much like a predator would approach his prey.

Antonio eyed him warily, but still gave an answer to the question.

"I guess it'd be Auxiliary Verb + Personal Pronoun + Object Pronoun + Verb."

"Correct me if I voice this the wrong way but..." Lovino stood before Antonio, placing one knee on the edge of the desk right beside the older man's hip, half straddling him. Ten he leaned in, standing merely inches away from the Spaniard's face.

"Quieres que te la chupe?"

Antonio's world stopped.

Suddenly Antonio realized how close they were. A warm breath ghosted over his lips and green, but not so green, eyes looked at him through half-closes eyelids.

"Q-qué?" His breath hitched and he couldn't help stuttering.

Lovino raised a hand and caressed Antonio's collarbone, the Italian's hand dropped downwards, trailing the Spanish man's button-up shirt until it reached the growing bulge in said man's pants. "I thought you might need help with this." Lovino quickly unzipped them and stroked it lightly, mentally thanking his teacher had decided to not wear a belt today.

Antonio gave a strangled moan, it was all Lovino needed as confirmation.

He knelt on the floor, lifted Antonio's shirt a bit whit one hand while with the other he freed the older man's half-hard erection from his tightening boxers.

The Italian planted small pecks from Antonio's belly button and down, burying his nose in dark curly locks and kissing along the shaft, pausing to nibble softly at the foreskin. He was feeling playful so he poked his tongue between his lips when he pecked the tip, teasing the slit; which earned him a louder mewl.

The smaller man began to press open-mouthed kisses down the side of Antonio's cock, tracing the vein on the other side with his thumb. Satisfied with the sound the other made. He then licked the red tip while rolling the Spaniard's balls in his hand

"Ahh, God, L-lovi..." Antonio gripped at the edge of the desk to keep himself steady and rolled his head back, feeling the warmth pile in this lower stomach.

Lovino began sucking hard the head, massaging at the same time the base of the Spaniard's cock. When the Italian drew back and blowed hot air on the wet tip a shudder ran through the Spanish man. Antonio opened his eyes to burn the arousing scene in his brain, planning to use it when he had some, let's say, alone time.

Lovino took more of the erect member in his mouth, to then pull it out until barely the head was touching his lips. Then he began bobbing his head while rubbing circles on the man's hip with his thumb.

"Nghh, Lovino you're s-so good." Antonio panted, running a hand through auburn hair.

The smaller man hummed in acknowledgement and it send a shot of pleasure up the teacher's spine.

Lovino kept bobbing his head up and down, taking in more of the man's cock every time, until eventually Antonio was buried to the hilt inside him.

"I-I'm gonna..."

The Italian swallowed two times around him and Antonio was done for. He cried out the younger's man name while he came thrusting into that hot mouth, Lovino finding it hard to take all of the man's seed.

Lovino let the now flaccid dick fall from his lips, swallowing a few times to get himself rid of the bitter taste.

Antonio laid now with his back on the desk, panting and still feeling dizzy from his after-orgasm. Lovino took advantage of that. He grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up. The Italian smashed their lips together, kissing him passionately and gaining easy access to the other's man mouth.

Antonio was on cloud nine, his tongue wrestling and sliding together with Lovino's, not at all caring where that mouth had been just some minutes ago.

When his lungs began screaming for air Lovino reluctantly broke their kiss and purred sexily in Antonio's ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sir. Maybe I'll have some new questions about verbs; I find the ones starting with _F_ extremely interesting." Then made his way to the door and left the room.

Antonio was left with the tingling sensation of those lips all over his body, sighing he wished the day could past faster.

Lovino, on the other hand, felt his cheeks grow hot wondering where had that courage come from. _Elizabeta sure will be proud._

_A/N: Did I just write THAT! /hides in embarrassment. How was that? First attempt at writing something more lemonish, I'm actually surprised I wrote this much._

_Explanations/ Translations Time:_

_-Presente del subjuntivo or present of subjunctive is a past mood/tense of the Spanish verbs. (This shit is pretty confusing)_

_I tried to explain the syntax thing for this question the easy way, other questions have different syntax but it's hard to explain even being Spanish._

_-Sr. (Spanish) – Mr._

_-Chupar (Spanish) – To suck or lick._

_-Quieres que te la chupe? __(Spanish) – Do you want me to suck you off?_

_Reviews? Tomatoes? Flying punches?_


End file.
